1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical ignition probe means for a pilot burner of a fuel burning apparatus, such as a cooking apparatus or the like, and to the methods of making such an electrical ignition probe means.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an electrical ignition probe means having an electrode wire provided with a sparking end and an opposed end spliced to an end of an ignition wire that has electrical insulation thereon and disposed inboard of the end of the ignition wire, the probe means having a rigid electrically insulating body provided with opposed ends and telescoped on the electrode wire in such a manner that the opposed ends of the body are respectively disposed inboard of the ends of the electrode wire and electrically insulating means overlapping adjacent parts of the body and the electrical insulation on the ignition wire to electrically insulate the spliced ends of the electrode wire and the ignition wire. The insulating means comprises a flexible plastic tubing that has been heat-shrunk over the spliced ends of the electrode wire and the ignition wire, as well as the adjacent parts of the ignition wire and the insulating body, after the spliced ends have been crimped together by a metallic band disposed around the same.
For example see the copending patent application, Ser. No. 073,673, filed Sept. 10, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,336 wherein such prior known arrangement is generally disclosed.